


【堂良】求求你，我不想搭档尚九熙

by CETuJMao



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, 堂良 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 01:54:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20685554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CETuJMao/pseuds/CETuJMao
Summary: 诱惑+口交+后入





	【堂良】求求你，我不想搭档尚九熙

**Author's Note:**

> 沙雕预警，ooc预警，有车预警  
5000字激情短打  
梗来源-“九c：他求了孟鹤堂一个礼拜啊，最后失败了，和我搭档一周”  
都是我编的，不要上升

每个周末各个队都必须整理好自己队里下一周的节目单汇总给演出部，今天也不例外。张九泰将初拟好的节目单发到七队群聊里，艾特全体成员自行确认自己的节目，又单独艾特了队长请求批示。

张九泰：@孟鹤堂 队长，您看看，没什么问题我就发了啊

孟鹤堂：稍等一下

孟鹤堂扭头看看窝在沙发里和朱鹤松视频通话的周九良，眼角眉梢都是飞扬的笑意，此时正滔滔不绝的和朱鹤松家长里短，兴奋的畅想着朱鹤松婚礼上自己要如何捣乱。

孟鹤堂有些气结，自己和周九良在一起这么多年了，除了刚刚在一起那两年彼此你侬我侬激情如火，现在倒是越来越平淡了。虽说不至于无话可说，但是周九良现在这样眉飞色舞的样子也实在是不多见。

“你个兔崽子，跟别人总有那么多话聊！当拿着我的面，真是欠收拾！”孟鹤堂心里苦，孟鹤堂也只敢心里说。

伸手夺过周九良的手机，看着屏幕那头的朱鹤松系个粉围裙，在厨房炖着一锅鸡爪……行吧，孟鹤堂好像知道为什么周九良眉飞色舞了。

“巨匠啊，提前祝你新婚快乐哈！我这边拍着戏不能过去，但是我把我们家奶团子送过去给你当喜糖。百年好合甜甜蜜蜜啊！行了不说了我找九良有事儿挂了哈！”

朱鹤松：……谢 谢……哦……行……谢 谢……孟 哥 再 见

挂了电话，孟鹤堂觉得世界终于清净了，他也不知道为什么两个捧哏的凑在一起话能这么多……蹭到周九良身边坐下，伸手掏了一下周九良怀里的零食。

“九良，下周我还得去拍戏，你有什么打算么？”

“我回小园子呗，我也是七队的一员，得听您安排啊是吧队长~”

“……那你要搭谁？”

“就还是艺哥呗”

孟鹤堂看着周九良百无聊赖的样子，想起昕薇采访的时候问到和别人搭档是一种什么感觉，周九良脱口而出的“找刺激”，孟鹤堂觉得自己郁闷了。

但是孟鹤堂腹黑啊（微笑

“别老搭艺哥了，师父摘了王耀宗的字，但是搭档朱汝钊还是咱们队的，我先让艺哥和老朱说两场看看。给你找个别人吧”

“您看着办吧，谁都行”

“那咱们做个小游戏吧，点兵点将~”孟鹤堂温柔的对周九良一笑

凭借这么多年对孟鹤堂的了解，这笑容成功的让周九良汗毛倒竖，僵在沙发上抱紧怀里的零食盒子，看着孟鹤堂自顾自的把抽纸撕成四块，用笔在上面分别写下了“刘筱亭”“秦霄贤”“孙九芳”“尚九熙”。

“点兵点将”——“刘筱亭”“秦霄贤”“孙九芳”“尚九熙”

“点到谁谁就和小周”——“刘筱亭”“秦霄贤”“孙九芳”“尚九熙”x2

“做搭档”——“刘筱亭”“秦霄贤”“孙九芳”

“啊”——“尚九熙”

“九良，你看这个够刺激么？”

周九良一只手捂住了眼睛，十六核大脑飞速思考着自己是怎么落到这个局面的，“孟哥，您这个’啊’，听着就像是冲我来的啊……”

孟鹤堂不再理会正在咬沙发扶手的周九良，把“周九良搭档尚九熙一周”的消息丢到群里之后，哼着小曲儿走进了浴室。再有4个小时，他又要离开家，动身去外地拍戏了。

周九良呆滞的听着浴室里传来的水声和若有若无的几句《败子回头》，自己在心里默默的回想了一下上次和尚九熙搭档的惨痛经历，周九良无法控制的打了个冷颤，他觉得自己一定要扭转一下这个局面，将命运掌握在自己手里！

孟鹤堂打开浴室的门，光裸的上身还挂着未擦干的水珠，下身简单的系了一个浴巾，手里拿着毛巾擦拭着发丝上的水迹。抬眼看了下客厅，并未寻找到周九良的影子，沙发上只有一个凹陷的印记还没有恢复。转身走向卧室，按住门把手轻轻一推，门内好风景差点儿让孟鹤堂当场把持不住自己。

只见周九良双腿大开跪在床上，浑身上下只着一件白衬衣，三颗扣子被扯开，松松垮垮的露出一小段左肩膀，衬衫长长的下摆欲隐欲现的遮挡住了重点部位，只留下两条白嫩的大腿，膝盖处陷在酒红色的床单里。

周九良见孟鹤堂推门进来，一只手隔着衬衫捻弄着自己胸前的红缨，一只手的食指中指探入口中搅弄，小小的舌尖时不时的探出来将顺着指缝滑落的津液卷回口中，轻轻的呻吟。

孟鹤堂感觉自己的头“轰”的一下，全身上下的血液在沸腾，叫嚣着顺着血管冲向了自己的下半身，仅仅是这香艳的一幕，孟鹤堂的分身悄然挺立。

孟鹤堂放下手上擦水的毛巾，滑过浴巾的扣子，任由浴巾掉落在脚边，一步一踱的走到床边。抬手抓住钢丝球的头发稍用力向后一扯，屋顶的琉璃灯光打在周九良蜜桃般泛红的面庞，看着他微微皱眉却也挡不住的欢愉，心神一荡，低头含住了周九良的嘴唇。

周九良见孟鹤堂情欲渐起，心里记挂着自己的目的，怕再耽误下去自己就没有完整说话的机会了，手上用力推了推孟鹤堂，在孟鹤堂的注视下，声音暗哑的开了口：“孟哥，求求你，我不要搭档尚九熙！他太疯了，我招架不住。”说着说着，周九良嘴角向下，一双黑眸泫然欲泣，“只要你同意，你想怎么样都行~好哥哥~”。

孟鹤堂心下好笑，这是竟然苦肉计和美人计一起用上了，难道九良如此主动，自然不能轻易放过。

“哦？怎么样都行？那我得先看看你的诚意”，孟鹤堂挑起周九良的下巴，拇指暧昧的摩挲着周九良小猫一般的唇角，“让我满意，或许我也可以考虑一下”

话已至此，周九良虽然心里腹诽他孟哥是个禽兽不如的大坏蛋，但也只得乖乖的调整角度，跪伏在床边，轻吻一下孟鹤堂已经抬头的柱身，舌尖从根部沿着柱身上的青筋脉络舔到前端，张口含住了伞头，舌头在铃口处打转。双手探过去技巧性的揉搓着孟鹤堂的囊袋，听着头顶上方的呼吸越来越粗重，周九良将柱身更深的含住，开始了一轮卖力的吮吸。

孟鹤堂的那话儿被包裹进温暖柔软的口腔，舒服的眯起眼睛。居高临下的看着跪在床上的周九良，脸颊绯红，眼眶里泛着迷雾，衬衣因为身体的摆动滑落到塌陷的腰窝裸出洁白的臀肉。

情不自禁的，孟鹤堂双手插进钢丝球里，摆动着腰肢往口腔深处抽插。每当顶到周九良的喉口，都能感受到喉口下意识的收缩。周九良因为被迫深喉有一些呛咳，他小心翼翼的用嘴唇包裹住牙齿，嘬起腮边的软肉，压抑住干呕的生理反应，专心的服侍着自己的爱人。

周九良的嘴唇湿润红肿，随着分身在口中的出入带出些许银丝，啧啧的水声夹杂在轻巧的呻吟和粗重的喘息声中。感官刺激着欲望，孟鹤堂低吼一声，抵住周九良的喉咙将自己的精华全都交付了出去。

一缕缕的精液激流一般交代了整整十秒，待孟鹤堂退出口腔，周九良才重新获得了呼吸，“咳咳……咳……”，止不住的咳嗽再加上来不及咽下的精液溢出嘴角，显得周九良整个人都有些楚楚可怜的淫靡美感。

“周宝宝，诚意十足，接下来亮你谈判的筹码吧~”

周九良欲哭无泪，觉得自己为了逃脱企鹅的魔爪转身迈入了兔子窝，听上去都是那么人畜无害，可是兔子的淫欲当先就真的比企鹅的凶狠更加好受么？周九良头一次觉得自己大脑宕机了，不然为什么会有了“色诱孟鹤堂”这样赔了夫人又折兵的想法。

箭已入弦，发不发都由不得周九良自己了。

周九良默默的仰身躺在了床上，见孟鹤堂只是站在床边看他，咬咬嘴唇，屈起膝盖，双手环住膝窝，把两条腿折成M型向外大张着，一副任君采撷的模样。

“周宝宝，我怎么感觉不到你求人的态度啊？“孟鹤堂有趣的看着浑身紧绷的周九良，身体姿势倒是放荡，可是紧抿的嘴唇和紧闭的双眼都彰示着人内心的紧张和忸怩。压抑的放纵和羞涩的淫荡，总是比直给更令人有欲望。

周九良闻言，心里一横，用舌头将两根手指放入口中濡湿，再从胸口到小腹一路滑过，摸摸索索来到禁闭的穴口，轻轻按摩着周围的褶皱。沾染着口水的穴口变得晶亮，随着手指的按揉有节奏的开始收缩放松，渐渐的展现出了它的入口。周九良趁自己涂抹在小穴周围的津液未干，慌忙刺入一个指节，“啊！……唔……“，突然入侵的不适感激得周九良呻吟出声。

孟鹤堂悄悄地吞咽了一下口水，仔仔细细的看着周九良修长的手指在自己的穴口里轻柔的开拓，从一根手指已经可以毫不费力气的被吞纳进小穴，紧接着第二根手指生涩的挤进穴口，却无法抽动。

周九良觉得穴口十分酸胀麻痛，却看见孟鹤堂一点要帮忙的意思都没有，不得已，周九良可怜兮兮的开了口：“孟哥，求你，求你帮帮我！我……我自己不行……嗯……“。经过了刚才一番激烈的深喉，周九良的嗓子早已暗哑不复清明，孟鹤堂听着自己小男友如此奶气的请求帮助，哪会有拒绝的道理。

伸手捞过床头柜上的润滑剂，厚厚的涂抹在自己的手指上，替代了周九良的手指探入了火热的小穴。指尖搔刮着柔软的内壁，两根手指呈V字型扩张，迅速挤入了第三根手指快速的抽插起来。强烈的快感和长时间的交合，周九良的后穴已经可以开始自动分泌些许肠液来让每一场性事更加尽兴，此时孟鹤堂再无任何阻力，三根手指肏的周九良手脚发软。

“唔……哈！孟哥……我可以了……嗯啊……进……进来吧！“，爱人盛情邀请，孟鹤堂从善如流，抽出手指扶正自己的柱身，对着周九良已经松软的菊穴狠狠的一入到底。饱胀的分身埋入紧致的小穴，小穴也被严丝合缝的贯穿，二人齐齐发出一声满足的喟叹。

孟鹤堂双手撑在周九良的腰侧，一边将周九良早已硬挺的红缨含入口内，一边耸动腰部势大力沉的抽插。周九良紧紧地抓住身下的床单，张嘴大口的呼吸着，在孟鹤堂顶过敏感点的时候尖叫出声“啊！不要！嗯哼……轻一点……哈……轻……唔……“

“好！那我轻一点“孟鹤堂将周九良的双腿架在自己的肩膀上，周九良整个下半身都被向上提了提。孟鹤堂开始不痛不痒的浅进浅出，缓慢的抽出让伞头卡在穴口，再缓慢的撵进去看着小穴一点一点的向内吞吃着自己的分身。肠液和润滑液掺杂在一起的粘稠液体，随着交合一遍一遍的从根部裹到顶端，带起”噗呲噗呲“的水声撩人心弦。

孟鹤堂含住周九良的耳垂，舌尖在耳洞里打转，感受着周九良的颤抖，享受着周九良的呜咽。

“孟哥……呜呜……求你……求你……嗯……不要折磨我……唔快……快……“

孟鹤堂迅速将周九良掉转成跪趴的姿势，捉住人的双手反绞在身后按住，再一次从后边将周九良贯穿。狂风骤雨般的摆动，囊袋拍打着周九良的会阴发出啪啪的拍击声，后穴淫靡的水渍响彻耳边。快速的吞吐，完美的契合，看着周九良在自己身下颤抖的样子，听着夹杂着快乐与痛苦的呻吟，孟鹤堂不知疲倦的律动着。

周九良胡乱的摇着头，嘴里“先生、老公、哥哥“的求着饶，也没能让孟鹤堂缓下速度和力道。周九良被猛烈的撞击击碎了所有意识，自己的欲望早已肿胀的不想样，正在向外吐露着泪滴，眼瞅着自己就要因为过于激烈的快感而直接被肏射，恍惚间听见孟鹤堂在耳边威胁自己”周宝宝，你要是能自己忍住不射，我就答应你“。

顾不得羞耻，周九良浑身绷紧想要抑制住即将奔涌出去的欲望，奈何孟鹤堂坏心的偏偏一下一下都撞在敏感点上，周九良再开口已然带上了哭腔“唔……不行……不行……我啊……我忍不住……嗯哈……“

“那就不能怪我咯“，孟鹤堂加快了冲刺的律动，周九良精关失守，一股白浊直直的射在了酒红色的床单上，后穴紧紧一绞，被孟鹤堂滚烫的体液烧的一抖。

孟鹤堂心满意足的退出了周九良的身体，看着九良再也跪不住的倒伏在床上，后穴缓缓的流出刺眼的白浊，孟鹤堂只觉得每一个毛孔都透露着舒适，食髓知味。

孟鹤堂给两人做了清洁又换好了干净的床单，哄着虚脱的周九良进入了梦乡，踩着月色又踏上了奔向异地的高铁。孟鹤堂觉得十分开心，这一场情事虽然颇有些荒诞，但也是二人忙碌生活中的小情趣。工作上是好搭档，再加上这一年分外的忙碌，似乎凑在一起除了工作很少再谈及别的话题。有时忙起来连生理需求也是顾忌着第二天的行程只能浅尝辄止。

可是那又怎么样，没人见过周九良的含羞欲泣，没人见过孟鹤堂床上无赖的样子。对外无论是温柔、沉稳、活泼、自信，也都是灯光下的自己。只有彼此，能在夜晚灯熄后，依偎在对方怀里，说着那些不能说给别人听的情话，还有心事。

周九良哑着嗓子上了台，本着“既然躲不过就好好享受“的原则，两场活使的份外活泼外放，他听到尚九熙对着观众说” 他求了孟鹤堂一个礼拜啊，最后失败了，和我搭档一周“，心虚的鼻尖冒出了两滴汗。观众无不感叹，三里屯的灯光太烤人，周老师脸都红了还满脸汗水，真是辛苦。

远在剧组的孟鹤堂手机上收到两条私聊微信

尚九熙：孟哥，你家那口子下台踹我，我这场真的啥也没说啊？我说他求了你一个星期那就是个包袱啊！咋还说急了？……不会，真求来着吧？

周九良：这种事儿你都敢告诉尚九熙？你见过红色感叹号么？

孟鹤堂忽略掉尚九熙的信息，一头雾水的回复周九良

孟鹤堂：啥意思？

周九良：！（红色） 对方还不是您的好友，请添加后开始对话


End file.
